1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt with a bottle opener as part of the fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Belts having a variety of uses are known in the art. Typically, belts having a utility other than merely as a clothing accessory are bulky and comprise of a multiple number of appendages off the belt itself. The average person would have little use for multiple appendages and would only need one or two small tools attached to the belt. A bottle opener is one such tool which comes in handy when hiking or at a ball game. However, the bottle opener is too bulky for a pocket or when hanging off a belt.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a streamlined belt having a convenient bottle opener discreetly attached.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.